xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Tale of the Yokai Timeline
Tale of the Yokai is the 72nd episode of the 2012 series. History Picking up where the last episode left off, the turtles run away from ninjas that have recently discovered them. Having no choice, they were forced to fight this band of ninjas, whom are quickly identified by Leo as belonging to The Hamato Clan, Splinter's clan. Suddenly, before the ninjas can continue their attack, a familiar voice is heard and the ninjas part to reveal a younger Shredder, who locks eyes with the Turtles and refers to them as yokai; mythical Japanese monsters. Mikey instinctively throws down a smoke bomb, giving the Turtles a chance to escape from Saki. After their escape, the Turtles discuss the predicament that they're in, concluding that they are at the very least 16 years in the past due to the Hamato Clan still being in existence. Before long, the brothers come across a dojo which Mikey believes is the one that Splinter trained in. In the dojo, Saki reports back to his sensei (Splinter's biological father), telling him about the creatures that he saw, claiming that their appearance fits the description of the legendary yokai. From the outside of the dojo, the Turtles observe this scene, watching as their human Master Splinter emerges from a room and pokes fun at Saki, remarking that his head has always been in the clouds. However, Splinter's father is quick to point out to him that many dimensions and beings permeate reality, and that some legends say that when the yokai arrive, tragedy is sure to follow. Splinter and Saki are then left alone in the room, in which they begin to duel, Saki bringing up the topic of Tang Shen and asserting that Splinter cares nothing for her and only for himself. Splinter, knocking Saki to the floor, denies this and offers him a hand up, but has it swatted away before both he and Saki spot the silhouettes of the Turtles, forcing the four to flee. Later, around a campfire at night, the Turtles continue to ponder their conundrum of being stuck in the past and why they were sent to this time and place out of all. Leo believes that it was more than sheer coincidence that they were sent here, to which Donnie agrees, noting how unlikely it would be to end up where and when they are simply by accident, but also wonders what a reason would be for sending them here. Nearby, on a bridge, Yoshi is accompanied by Tang Shen and their daughter Miwa. Tang Shen voices her desire for them to leave Japan and visit America, but Yoshi tells her that he has numerous responsibilities here in Japan, with an aging father to take care of and a clan to remain loyal to. Shen proclaims that ninjas have no more place in this world and that the Hamato Clan is the last clan of its kind, which is Yoshi's reasoning that it must endure. Tang Shen then leaves with Miwa, turning down Yoshi's offer to walk her home. Back at the campfire, the Turtles fool around a bit and Raph and Mikey end up inadvertently intercepting Tang Shen's walk home. Hearing Miwa's cries, Saki comes to the aid of the two, attacking the Turtles, who eventually manage to escape. Saki then approaches Shen, telling her that he overheard her earlier conversation with Yoshi and that he is willing to do what he isn't (move to New York with her and Miwa). Saki tells her to take him back and that he is a better man than she once knew him to be before kissing her on the forehead. Unbeknownst to Saki, Yoshi has seen the encounter between the two. Meanwhile, up high in a tree, Leo considers the option of taking the Shredder down, but Donnie mentions that if they interfere with history by doing so, then Splinter may never move to New York and purchase four baby turtles (them). However, Leo points out that they have already altered history for the worse, by intercepting Shen and causing her to be''saved'' by Saki. Donnie then pulls out his T-Phone and reveals that, in a picture, Casey is fading away, which means that Leo is indeed right. Now, the Turtles must somehow ensure that Shen sides with Yoshi so that history can stay on course. Later, back in the dojo, Yoshi and Saki duel once more, with Yoshi questioning Saki on what he said to Shen last night in the woods. Saki asks Yoshi what concern of it is his, to which Yoshi replies that Shen is his concern. Before the duel can get out of hand, Splinter's father immobilizes the two, telling them that they are brothers and ordering them to act like it. However, it is clear that their rivalry has further deepened. The next day, the Turtles locate Shen and surround her, introducing themselves as friendly yokai and telling her that they need to talk to her. At her house, Shen gives the Turtles a julienne of cucumbers to eat, saying that the veggie is the favorite food of the yokai, according to the legends. She then recalls a story that her grandmother told her of a girl who was fetching water from a river and encountered a kappa (turtle yokai). The kappa terrified her, but she always carried cucumbers with her to ward off yokai. Upon being fed, the creature was so thankful that it told her of a great hurricane that would devastate her village and saved her people in doing so. The Turtles liken the intentions of the kappa in the story to their own, saying that they want to save her. They warn her that if she sides with Saki, the world itself could be at risk, and that it is far wiser to side with the more disciplined Yoshi. Shen says that she will decide to do what is right for her daughter, having thoughts that Yoshi is too dedicated to his clan and Ninjutsu to help raise her. Donnie then reveals to his brothers that, in the picture on his phone, April has faded away, so Leo insists that the only noble thing to do now is to take down the Shredder...once and for all. Later, Saki briefs his men on how he was adopted by the Hamato Clan as an infant and that he was raised by his enemy in ignorance, then on his desire to have his revenge on them all. He then torches a Hamato Clan shrine and declares the rebirth of the Foot Clan before heading over to the dojo. As he does so, his men face off with the Turtles once again. After outmatching the ninjas, the Turtles pursue Saki to the dojo. At the dojo are Shen and Yoshi who speak of their love for each other before the arrival of Saki, who is armed with claw weapons. Seeing that Shen has now resolutely sided with Yoshi, Saki has bad intentions on his mind. After Yoshi orders Shen to take Miwa and go elsewhere, a fight breaks out between the two brothers. As the fight tears through the dojo, Yoshi pleads with Saki to stop what he's doing, but Saki refuses due to the amount of''dishonor'' he's received. During the fight, some burning candles are struck down by Saki and the dojo is soon ablaze. The Turtles arrive on the scene just as Tang Shen enters the burning dojo. Shen puts herself in between Saki and Yoshi, which proves to be a fatal mistake, as her life is accidentally taken by Saki. Saki rushes toward Shen, but is intercepted by debris and hit in the face with a piece of flaming wood, after which he runs out of the dojo and steals Miwa (who was left unattended), renaming her Karai. The Turtles manage to uncover Splinter and save his life before retreating to the shadows and leaving history to unfold..... Next morning, Donnie looks at his T-Phone and notes that the picture has returned to normal. Raph still complains that they're stuck thousands of miles away from home and at least sixteen years in the past. Just then, Renet finally arrives, claiming that she's spent the last six months hunting them down. Leo asks why they were sent to Japan, to which Renet responds that the time scepter sent them here to make sure that Splinter survived. Donnie then realizes that it's always been this way - they were always the ones to save Splinter. Renet then brings them all back to their time. Once they back in New York, Renet said their goodbye to the Turtles before disappearing into a portal. The Turtles then return home, eager to see their Master Splinter. Trivia * The way Casey and April fade away in the picture on Donatello's T-Phone was an homage to the Back to the Future films, where after changing the course of history, Martin Mcfly sees his siblings disappearing from a picture with him. ** Michelangelo even states that "It's just like in that movie!", implying that they have seen the Back to the Future film, or something very similar. Category:Alternate History Category:Dimensions Category:Omniverse